insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal
Mortal is a main character in the Insane Quest, and a major member of Smoosh. He was created by SonikFan112 while he was on drugs. He's a big blue blob, from a unknown planet. He is one of the more random members of Smoosh, often doing things that have nothing to do with the situation at hand. He's also began to develop friendships with Frost, Ace, and Luna. He's been trying to develop friendships with Eddie Cohen, Jack the Chameleon, Lori and Ben, and Washington. Mortal owns a mallet, and has infinite amounts of them hidden in a backpack. Backstory Backstory, huh? Well, here it is from the creator of the character. Mortal used to be a prince of his planet, called the "Planet of Blobs". He was, however, confined to his palace in which his father kept him. With nothing better to do, Mortal practiced how to use mallets. When he heard about Smoosh, he used his mallet to make a hole in the wall and slip out, making a note for his father to read. Character Theme thumb|300px|right Bio Mortal is a random member of Smoosh, who came in a little late in the story, just in time to fight Chibi. He is 19, but acts 8. Mortal has tried to form friendships with everybody, but he doesn't want to start getting a british accent from Washington. Though, he is generally kind hearted and there to shape-shift in a jam. Mortal was useful in Chapter IV, when he morphed into a key so Shigeru Miyamoto could let them out of their cell in HLIF. I mean Hell. He also had his own Crowning Moment of Awesome when he resuced Luna from a Zombie Chibi. In chapter V, Jack Sparrow has been planning to kidnap Mortal. Recently, Mortal picked up parts of a Cotton Monster, and uses it as a pet, renaming it "Cotton Buddy". Abilitys and Weapons Being a blue blob has blessed Mortal with many abilities, along with his mallet. Shape-Shifting Due to being a blob, Mortal can shape himself into any shape or form, though his globbiness and the fact that he's blue won't be hidden. Mortal has shape-shifted into many things, and this is handy in combat. Power of Annoyance While this one hasn't been seen in a long time, Mortal has the ability to annoy anyone. Mallet Mortal carries around a Mallet, which he uses in combat. He has forgotten about it, but uses it sometimes. Cotton Buddy See: Cotton Buddy Mortal has recently optained parts of a cotton monster, and it can morph. He carries it around as a pet. Cannon Mortal has recently recieved a one-foot-tall cannon from the Infinite Trophy Case. TCG Card Text ﻿Blob - Royalty - Smoosh ♂ Bonus: 2 Cost: 3 3/3/3 Blob Token: Tap. Remove Four Blob Tokens: Put a 1/1/1 Freelance Blob Token on your side. Trivia *Sonik came up with Mortal on the spot, as with all his other characters. *Mortal can be used as ammo for certain guns. Could cause jams. *Mortal is attracted to Luna, but doesn't show it because he thinks she's more likely to end up with Ace. *Mortal's full name is Mortality Liza Miffin. *Mortal is a otaku, but it is very hard to tell. Most of his free time is spent watching anime and reading manga. Mostly well-known ones (Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, ect.) but he reads other other that a lot of people haven't heard off. *His favorite food is Pizza, his favorite movie is Naruto Shippuden: Will of Fire, and his favorite band? He doesn't have one. *Mortal is constently called "Mort" on his planet. *Mortal is currently the shortest member of Smoosh. *Mortal's name is a pun on what Nintendoki calls Smoosh. *Mortal's theme is "Not A Laughing Matter" from Left 4 Dead 2 because of the funny/disturbing tune of it, a lot of funny and a hint of disturbing-ness, which fits Mortal. It's also because despite what you see from Mortal, he isn't a laughing matter. Category:Characters Category:Smoosh